Tachypsychia
Tachypsychia is a neurological condition that distorts the perception of time, usually induced by physical exertion, drug use, or a traumatic event. It is sometimes referred to by martial arts instructors and self defense experts as the Tachy Psyche effect. For someone affected by tachypsychia, time perceived by the individual either lengthens, making events appear to slow down, or contracts, objects appearing as moving in a speeding blur. It is believed that tachypsychia is induced by a combination of high levels of dopamine and norepinephrine, usually during periods of great physical stress and/or in violent confrontation. Physical Responses Also called the "fight or flight" response of the body to an event our mind considers life threatening, tachypsychia is believed to include numerous physical changes. Adrenaline Reponse Upon being stimulated by fear or anger, the Adrenal medulla may automatically produce the hormone epinephrine (aka adrenaline) directly into the blood stream. This can have various effects on various bodily systems, including: -Increased heart rate and blood pressure. It is average for a person's pulse to raise to between 200 and 300 beats per minute (bpm). Increased heart rate (above 250 bpm) can cause fainting, and the body may constrict itself into a fetal position in preparation for a coma. -Dilation of the bronchial passages, permitting higher absorption of oxygen. -Dilated pupils to allow more light to enter, and visual exclusion--tunnel vision--occurs, allowing greater focus but resulting in the loss of peripheral vision. -Release of glucose into the bloodstream, generating extra energy by raising the blood sugar level. It is common for an individual to experience auditory exclusion or enhancement. It is also common for individuals to experience an increased pain tolerance, loss of color vision, short term memory loss, decreased fine motor skills, decreased communication skills, decreased coordination. Psychological Reponse The most common experience during tachypsychia is the feeling that time has either increased or slowed down, brought on by the increased brain activity cause by epinephrine, or the severe decrease in brain activity caused by the "adrenaline dump" occurring after the event. It is common for an individual experiencing tachypsychia to have serious misinterpretations of their surrounding during the events, through a combination of their damaged perception of time, as well as the partial color blindness and tunnel vision. The severe lack of adrenaline after the event can mimic post-traumatic stress disorder, and it is common for the individual to appear extremely emotional and overly tired, regardless of their actual physical exertion. It is possible to manage the "adrenaline dump" which occurs after the event, and it is common for people like military soldiers and martial artists to use tachypsychia in order to increase their performance during stressful situations. Managing adrenaline dump is commonly done using Conditioned Response, to combat and control the effects. Also called combat breathing, autogenic breathing, cycle breathing, or circular breathing it involves breathing in through the nose to a count of four, holding your breath for a count of four, and exhaling through the mouth for a count of four, and holding that for a count of four, then repeating the four part cycle, breathing deeply, methodically, and filling and emptying the lungs completely with each inhale and exhale. ----- See also *Tachyphrenia *Tachycardia References & Bibliography Key texts Books Papers Additional material Books Papers *Google Scholar External links Category:Stress :fr:Tachypsychie